ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Schism
This is a strange crack in the fabric of space and time located within the wastelands near where the potentia production plants entrance materialised. People who go near this rift see things that do not fit the causality of the world, for example they see things through others eyes or see other events that dont seem to relate. If enough power is sent through the rift it will open but what is on the other side is a mystery. My home no more - Final chapter: once more into the void Bastion is sat in front of the rift it appears to be pale grey and flows and twists like moving water Bastion seems to be concentrating and various voices can be heard. Some of the voices are saying things like Who am i where am i and occasionally frightened yells. "What the hell is this place those voices they are completely disembodied but they feel so close like they could reach out and grab me" Shin places a hand on Bastion's shoulder which makes him jump. "Ahoy. Whoa..." Shin says looking into the portal. "I don't know what you're planning but this already looks like a horrible idea." he says backing off a little bit. Steppingnext to Shin, Aaron looks at the two, for the first time in months. He was taller, and stronger."Hmmm...I can feel the pain of many in there....What do you two think it is?" He says out of the blue, focused on the portal. "Whoever they are, they're in a great deal of emotional stress." he says stepping in behind them with his arms folded. Kevryn had his normal steely determination and stayed away from the group. "So, why did you invite us here, Tin Man?" he asked looking into the portal. "Shin please time your entrance a little better next time that almost made me match the noises i'm hearing" Bastion stands up "The pain your feeling is mine only amplified then compressed into a single point, you should be able to recognise this point Shin" The voices are hazy but one bit rings through as it seems to be screaming "If any god truelly exist please don't take her away from me she's all i have left" Bastion concentrates seemingly surpressing the noise "As to why i have called you here this place holds the answers to me to why i'm here and why my memories are wrong. I'm not arrogent enough to assume you are really all that curious but i get an instinctive feeling of dread and i'm worried i wont be able to handle this alone, there are people i have to return to so i wanted to ask for your help in facing whatever lies beyond that rift" Shin listens closely and recognizes the time that Bastion saw playing. "Look, I don't think you should go. If you don't come back who will take care of Asha?" Shin asks with a worried look. "I wasn't there to stop you from other crazy moments but I don't think you should go, this could end horribly." he says looking back into the schism then back to Bastion. Aaron examines the portal" Hmm....Bastion, may I take a closer look at this?" He says, looking at it with his Soul Sense. Kevryn slaps the kid on the back of the head then pulls him away from the portal. "Brat this is Bastion's story, not yours so chill it." he says before folding his arms. He immediately shakes his head. "I have no idea what's going on here or why, but I say if you truly want answers and this would answer them, then we have something to do." Kevryn said with determination before fixing up his Scouter and setting it on the table. "I say we stock up and come back when prepared but besides scale face over there I say go for it." he states. Bastion nods "i appreciate the concern Shin but this is something i have to know, if i don't find answers i will never be able to move forward. Don't worry about Asha if something happens to me the Mel Martas will look after her." Bastion pats Shins shoulder "this isn't like when you ran into the war alone, i wont view you any differently if you turned away if there is danger it affects all who go in and i am doing this for me i wont force anyone to join" The few seconds Aaron views the portal its a tangled mess that appears sporadic and inconsistent "but yeah go stock up if you want to go in i dont expect this to be an easy task" Shin simply thinks a few times and scratches his head. He backs off a little and sits down in the small room hearing everything and looks back on what he's done and the possible future. "You know, I never apologized for calling you inhuman. I was really mad lately and I need to watch what I say and what I do from here on out." he says standing up again and smiling. "I'll help ya, we should all go get supplies and come back, this is gonna be a big one." he said with a grin. Aaron cracks his knuckles."Shin's right. I'll be back, okay?" Aaron floats up into the air, before a spark of cyan appears around him, as he seemingly flashes out of reality. When Aaron returned, he brought his Scouter, Headband, Staff, and more. Kevryn shakes his head. "We'll head out to gather supplies. I have a few things you all might need in these capsules. It's almost like having a mini shop." he says throwing down a few capsules and a few shelving units appear revealing nothing less of a small armory ranging from basic gears and swords to potions and combat clothes with some spare armor. "I brought them over from my world so expect durable shit." he said folding his arms. Bastion has conjured excalibur but has not unsheathed it yet "well get stocked up guys once we step through getting back wont be as easy, this thing doesn't behave following our laws of causility meaning do not try and dimension jump that would be dangerous only use it in absolute dire emergencies" Bastion starts channeling his energy into the rift and it slowly opens "it will be ready in a minute" Shin simply looks around and stocks himself a little and uses a sharpening stone on his swords. "Geez, you say that like it's an easy thing to do, Bastion." Shin says chuckling to himself. He fixes up his swords and repares to head out with a big grin on his face. "Alright, let's rock and roll!" he says spinning his swords twice and then placing them in their scabbards. He fixes his Haramaki a little and stands next to Bastion nodding. Aaron looks at the portal, with hesitance. He thinks to himself. "Last time I avoided the fray, one of our friends got himself killed....I can't back down from this." Aaron twirls his staff, and holds it bravely."I'm ready for whatever lies beyond. If I die, it won't be in vain...But until that time, I'll fight for everyone I care for." Kevryn nods and fixes his gloves onto his hands. "I'm prepared. Let's go fix Bastion's messed up history." he says standing next to the other four which was uncharacteristically of him to be so close to someone with this much trust. "If any of you even think a thought that I'm going soft I'm throwing you into the closest timeline with an apocalypse happening." he says folding his arms and wrapping his tail around his waist. Bastion starts directing his energy into the rift it appears to open into an almost door like shape, they cannot see what is beyond it as there is a layer of distortion obscuring it Bastion cracks his neck before moving forward "well when faced with the inequity of the great unknown it is best to go strong in arm and fleet of foot i suppose. Well lets see what we have to face. Bastion steps through without hesitation and watches the others follow. Through the rift if a strange place it feels still, nothing seems to be moving and there is a perpetual silence that is almost unerving. In the centre of their view is a strange crystaline structure that appears to resemble a web between 2 helixing spirals the web seems to spread out further than anyone can see to which it appears like stars in the sky. The rift closes behind them and from their it appears they are stood in the centre of this place with no perception of their own distance. "what the hell is this place?" Shin tries to get his bearings but can't seem to even tell which way is up. "Oh man, this place is really weird." he said before catching his swords which began to float off by themselves. "Something's not right with this place... it almost feels like... time has completely stopped but there's still some sort of strong presence that's controlling the gravity here." he said taking a look around and following Bastion breathing calmly and timing his breaths to keep relaxed but prepared. Aaron's stomach turns as he clutches it in nausea."Ooh....I feel like I'm gonna be sick...But Im afraid of which way it would go if I did..." He floats up, sort of stretching out in the air."Oh gosh this isn't gonna be a fun time..." His diamond began to glow a murky green color. Kevryn continued moving forward along with the strange gravity and came to a place where there were shards floating about showing memories across multiple timelines for each of them. Different times of Bastion, Shin, and even the Runt, Aaron but none showed a different version of Kevryn from these shards that appeared more as memories rather than actual images to another universe. "Hey, Tin Man, get a load of this." he shouts back to the group. A voice eminates seemingly from the world itself "It appears you are finally here, the stray wanderer seeking answers finds the area he seeks." the shards Kevryn were observing begin congregating not far from them a large fragment detaches from the crystaline structure and hurtles towards them slowly spinning and forming a humaniod shape, it resembles Bastion in his silent potentia form but this one has large wings seemingly formed of crystalised energy that resembles broken glass "I am the answers you seek, i am the one you see in your memories" The shell begins to crack large fragments falling loose "My name is" the final piece falls revealing a face and it is Bastions he looks older and more matured his left appears to have a crosshair in it and he is wearing frameless glasses, Where as the bastion stood with the groups augmentations are obvious and inelegent the Bastion floating before them looks far more refined and human like. "Bastion Allara, bearer of the potentia core and the shard of silence and embodiment of this web of time" The normal Bastion just looks on dumbfounded seeing the being he recognises as himself stood before him even though he is an android he seems to have an immense power flowing through him and it is very oppressive almost like a weight in the air. Shin feels the pressure and knows they are clearly outmatched. "Oh man... But... Bastion is right here, but he's there... and, oh would someone explain this?!" Shin shouts holding his head and trying to wrap it around a few things. Two Bastions? No, the one with us is the real one, or fragmented one Trunks spoke of... so this means that this one is the original who was trapped here through self sacrifice... Shin thought trying to remember what Trunks told him all those months ago. "Gah, someone please explain this before I lose my mind!" Aaron activates his Soul Sense as he looks at both Bastions, confused."They are both physically, and metaphysically here...Both of their Souls are here...But how can this be?" Aaron's nose begins to bleed, before his eyes stop glowing cyan and he holds his head in pain."What is this?" He asks himself looking around. "These two are one in the same. The Tin Man next to us is merely a shard and that one... still owes me fifteen thousand Zeni for his damn uniform he bought in the other world he's from after he had a near death encounter with a Demi-God Butterfly." Kevryn sates before taking off his scouter and giving an evil and slightly disturbing grin. "It's been a long time... Bastion." he says powering up. The silent Bastion looks at Kevryn his voice seeming rather detached and uncaring "Ah yes Kevryn that brash Saiyan who decided to play volleyball with a planet with that strange woman Alyra, It has been far longer than you could possibly imagine" The silent Bastion turns to Shin "And you son of Kados and Husband to Sheena i would say more but that would spoil it, it appears you overcame your issue in this world. Congratulations you did better than in my existence." Next is Aaron "Ah the boy of Soul, still yearning for power and purpose as always i suppose some things never change. Finally his gaze meets Bastions "And you the part should have never existed to begin with, a fragment of me obsessed with a life that is not his have you come to accept your own demise, or are you hear to shed tears for that which you never had or never deserved?" Bastion snaps out of the stupor "I'''m a man who doesn't exist in this world. Every memory I have is wrong, those who i see as family see me as a stranger and now even my friends are falling. Will you truelly be so cruel as to not allow me to shed a single tear." Shin immediately takes a step forward in the space and places a hand on his sword. "Oi, don't talk to us like you know us! Sure things are different in this world but all of us are our own person, so don't just label us because of something that happened to you. Bastion is our friend, not you, so why don't you cork it." he says with an angry tone having a bad feeling. ''I get the strange feeling I've fought him before... Aaron blinks a couple of times, before his eyes flash a white. He walks up next to Shin, starting intently at Bastion."We have nothing to prove to you, ourselves however, that's none of your concern. Take Shins advice, it'll be easier that way." Aaron places his hand through a small rift, before a translucent arm cannon appears. Kevryn stays back slightly already know what they're up against could very well be their last fight. "I can't hold back, but going Oozaru in this place might break the Time Web which could be terrible. Looks like I'll have to tap into my newest skills... that is, if I've trained enough." he says pumping up his muscles and shaking his head. "Not good enough... it's not time." he says watching Bastion prepare himself too. "Game on." "I am not surprised i am viewed with hostility" The silent Bastion clicks and the presure increases forcing them to their knees the pressure seems selective and increases and decreases with the force exerted against it "I would prefer to settle this without conflict." He stands over Bastion "you have shed many tears and suffered great loss chasing after those phantom memories" Beside him a gentle green glow forms and from it emerges the still corpse of Annabelle "you especially hurt at the lose of her..... fool it was I who lost her that day she was nothing to do with you. you suffered a loss that day but you were too absorbed to even see it" Bastion attempts to break the pressures bond managing to swing excalibur, when it suddenly dissapears and a flash of light emerges Bastions arm is sent flying to then break up into crystal like dust silent bastion holds the unsheathed excalibur in his hand while Bastion screams in pain as the light burns his flesh further "you bastard, how dare you make a mockery of the death of a little girl who deserved none of it" Shin is brought to his knees by the pressure and attempts to keep his head up. Darn it... I can... barely move and this pressure... it's making it hard to think. Shin thought about becoming fire to protect his body but flames had a physical form too and would probably have him flattened not knowing the extent of this being's power. "D...darn it!" Shin shouted as he tried to get up. Aaron quickly falls to his knees, being the weakest of the bunch. He sees the corpse of a young girl, and sees the look of pain on Bastion's face. Aaron's muscles twitch, as his hair begins to illuminate with a golden glow."You...." In an instant Aaron's power bursts as his muscles gain mass."YOU MONSTER!" Aaron rushes forward, his Ascended State slow, but due to his multidimensional travel, he quickly rushes through the ethereal plane, reappearing in front of the Silent Bastion, kicking him square in the jaw, before spinning back around slamming his foot down on his head. Kevryn feels the force and attempts to hold himself up straining all of his muscles and refuses to allow his knees to buckle sending him into a deep squat while he holds his arms in front of him in an X fashion as if to block an oncoming force. "I won't be brought to my knees..." he grumbles seeing Aaron move slowly forward. "BY A TIN CAN IN A SPIDER WEB!" he shouts immediately shooting upwards and breaking the pressure letting out his anger and knocking Silent Bastion back along with the others. He stands on his own two feet and turns slightly grabbing his left wrist and creating a green aura surrounding his left fist. "I'm nobody's fool. I won't fall even if God himself forces upon me to kneel. I am Kevryn Turnis, the World's Strongest Saiyan!" he shouts rearing back his fist and prepping to enter his SSJ transformations before hitting. The silent Bastion is struck and he moves backwards but doesn't seem to change any form of emotion "I should have known that wasn't enough to keep you down no matter, i suppose i iwll have to do this the hard way for they say immitation is the greatest form of flattery" Silent Bastion appears before kevryn drawing his fist back with energy in a fashion similar to the planet crack fist however it appears to be heavier and less designed for destruction and more designed for incapacitation the pressure around him seems to shatter like glass surging a powerful energy though him incapacitating his muscles "now is not the time for battle and a raging beast must be subdued, and the last thing it will expect is to be gored by its own horns. I appologise for the ineligent immitation of your technique" Silent Bastion appears behind Aaron and strikes him in the back of the head with the hilt of excalibur causing him to hit the ground and the pressure to re-assert "the time for fighting is soon but for now i must remove this fragment for the sake of time." Shin can move once again and sees the two quick strikes with him drawing both of the swords and lighting them on fire along with some coming from his mouth. "You're going to 'remove' Bastion?" Shin said in a low tone finally exerting all of his might as a Dragonborn and revealing his nature as a Dragon Slayer with an image of his blue dragon behind him as a spirit finally vanishing and being absorbed into his flames turning them white and blue with his iris' turning red and orange. "I won't allow you to harm my friend!" Aaron stands up, rubbing the back of his, before powering down to his SSJ Form. He turns around to the silent Bastion."Youve made a big mistake by trying to hurt Bastion. Now, if you don't back off, we're going to have a big problem." His aura flares up, as he summons his Staff. Kevryn stands, the punch having harmed him badly causing some bleeding. He backs off and transforms into his SSJ-3 state before looking angrily at Bastion. "You can harm me all you want but the only person who punches the Runt is me you metallic piece of shit." he says walking forward and helping Bastion up from his injury. "If you want this Tin Man you can take him for all I care, but nobody hits me with my own technique and lives to talk about it." he sates angrily raising himself to his maximum power. Silent Bastion smiles slightly a single tear falling "Such loyalty it makes me slightly envious most of you were my friends in my world some i would count as close but i never had you stand up for me, I guess back then i was stronger than this one so they felt i didn't need support it is kind of saddening when i think of it so many friends yet so alone" silent Bastion clicks the pressure stops and changes into a silver wind healing the injuries caused "Please know that i don't do this out of malice i do not want to destroy the life he has gone through by choice. This is what must be done if he is allowed to continue i will fall appart and time will fall with it bravado and loyalty aside one life does not equal the whole of time" Normal bastion gets up wraping the scarf around whats left of his arm "So thats it? I have to die for something i had no control over, i have to die for something i havent done or ever wanted" Bastion is tearing up but its clearly out of anger "I have to give up everything i have fought so hard to retain i have to give up after everything i have lost you think i'm just going to willingly accept that?" Bastion brings out his tonfas reshaping them into a waxing pole and powering up to his maximum "I'm not going down with out a fight i have someone waiting at home for me and i have someone i made a promise too YOU HEAR ME I WON'T FALL HERE, I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU ARE ME OR I AM YOU I WOULD NEVER BE THIS HEARTLESS" Silent Bastion holds excaliber up "Heartless? Yes i suppose i have to be. I had to watch Annabelle die countless times knowing there was nothing i could do i had to bare the burdon doing what i had to do. Now my path is clear you must find your way to be free of me or fall by my blade. Reach your full power i will not hesitate in battle for it is what i must do. I pray that you wont hold this against me but it is what must be done for the sake of everyone and you know the one cannot outweigh the all" Simultaneous growling can be heard from Shin has he points one sword out at Silent Bastion with a strange ethereal glow on him and a second version of him mimicing him perfectly and repeating word for word perfectly in sync with him except the other Shin has a katana with a white hilt and gold weapon guard. "Friend of not a challenge is a challenge! I don't care if you're strong enough to take on the world, I would never abandon my friends even if it meant my death at their hands. We've been through so much... yet you wish to take it all away through a selfish wish. What would your loved ones and friends think if they saw you now? No... words won't get to you here, so fight me, and taste the wrath of a true Dragon!" Shin says and both versions of him grab out their second sword and hold it to the side still pointing the other facing sideways at him. The other him vanishes without Shin's knowledge of it ever being there and Shin flips his left blade behind him and holds the right one forward. "You're not Bastion, I would have never done those things!" Fight your future or free yourself or fall trying Bastion Allara time gaurdian * Health:1,383,040/ 2,000,000 * Strength: 800 * Speed: 800 * Stamina: unlimited * Blast gauge:3/5 * Equipment: Excalibur the blade of salvation (damage x 25 if 7 or more attacks hit has 3% chance to stun) * Effects: temporal instability, Temporal protection (has 50% chance to ignore detrimental effects) * Blast 1: Times march * Blast 1: Bond breaker * Blast 2: Times ravage * Blast 2: Rending silence * Ultimate: Temporal collapse Bastion Allara * Health: 756,700/ 890,000 * Strength: 269 (623,75) * Speed: 275 (505) * Stamina: 700/880 * Blast gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: waxing pole (2 rapiers), combat gloves, cyborg combat chasis, bloodstained scarf, 2x senzu beans. * Effects: Android purebreed bonus, self repair unit, android barrier (physical), +25% strength and hp, +25% physical damage, -20% speed and stamina, +20% speed * Blast 1: Equilibrium * Blast 1: Human condition * Blast 2: silent charge * Blast 2: eternal silence * Signature: silent potentia * Ultimate: super electric strike Saiyan Kevryn * Health: 504,000/704,000 * Strength: 427 555.1 * Speed: 340 * Stamina: 780/1,100 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves (Combat & Ki), Ki Gauntlets, Weighted Combat Gear, Sugar Pill * Effects: +70% Physical Damage (Gloves + Bonus + SSJ-3) +25% Ki Damage * Blast 1: Repel * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 2: Planetcracker Punch * Blast 2: Sledgehammer * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball Shin Articost * Health: 530,900/661,500 * Strength: 462 * Speed: 438 657 * Stamina: 1,020/1,200 * Mana Pool: 50,000/50,000 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, Yellow Haramaki, 2 Swords, 2 Senzu * Effects: +40% Physical Damage, +15% Damage Resistance, -25% Arcane Damage, -15% Arcane Infliction * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Lava Dragon Claw * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Ultimate: Four-Swords Style: King's Void Aaron Soul * Health: 595,000/595,000 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 217 ( 260.4 ) * Stamina: 378/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Senzu Bean (1), Staff of Souls (1 Sword) , Forest Green Headband (Lime-Green Scarf), Amplifier Gloves (Combat Gloves) * Effects: 50% Physical Damage Boost, 20% Speed Boost * Blast 1: Soul Sense * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Plasma Wisp * Blast 2: Super Kamehameha * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Fight!!! * Silent bastion, normal bastion, Shin, Kevryn, Aaron * Silent Bastion raises his arms a metaphysical field forms around them "there now there is no risk of damage to the web of time" Small crystaline shards form around Shin "I do what i must do so best me, find a way to free him of me or fall trying those are your options i will fight you all as equals so do not hold back" he quickdraws excalibur appearing as a bladed streak of light using the crystals to form a containing ring where each slash resounds off of itself (10 dual sword slashes 8 hit no stun 136000 * Bastion lodges the waxing pole under his arm and leaps ot the air spinning like a cartwheel impacting Silent Bastion as he finishes his attack "your fight is with me, I wont let you take it out on the others" (10 dual tonfa strikes 5 hit 85,800) * Shin is bounced back and he retaliates with his own swings shattering the shards that were wailing on him with a powerful parry before leaping over Bastion and striking the Silent One with several powerful slashes before backflipping away (10 Dual Sword Slashes 4 hit 46,200). * "It doesn't look like this Tin Man is going to go down easily, we may have to think of another means of attacking." he says before pumping up his muscles and bursting forward smashing his Gauntlet into the ethereal Bastion before unleashing a boxing style of close range rapid attacks in an attempt to break through his form. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 1 hit 18,870) * Aaron watches everyone attacking. He waits for an opening, and speeds towards the ethereal Bastion, striking him in the side, before forcefully spinning the other way, slamming the staff into his jaw."If anyone has a plan, speak up now!" He flips backwards, preparing for the next attacks. ( 10 Sword Strikes 1 hit 4062 ) * Silent Bastion body swerves most of the punches getting stuck once in the stomach followed up with a staff to the jaw he doesn't seem to react much to the hits and then turns to Bastion seemingly ignoring Kevryn and Aarons attempts "So even lacking an arm and knowing what this costs, you still choose to fight? Well your spirit is commendable" Silent Bastion phases out for a few seconds appearing behind Bastion with excalibur sheethed but glowing he quickdraws it and then resheaths it a small ball of light forms around Bastion and he is struck with multiple almost interdimensional strikes (10 sword strikes 7 hit no stun 133,000) * Bastion falls to the ground from the ferocity of the strikes propping himself up with the pole "Damn it why are you doing this? What have i done to deserve this fate?" he pushes the pole into the ground diving down at silent Bastion "And why should i just sit by and allow this" he smashes the ground spinning the staff over his shoulder to strike him repeatedly (10 dual tonfa strikes 5 hit 85,800) * Shin nods in agreement and lunges forward alongside Bastion kicking the air causing air slashes to launch towards the Silent Bastion in various directions. Finall, Shin stab his sword into the ground and begins spinning with it. "Try dodging this one: Rotating Cut!" he shouts before taking his sword out of the ground and sending out a three hundred and sixty degree circular cut high enough to avoid his friends but at an angle that heads for the Silent Bastion. (10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hit 57,750) * Kevryn ducks form the angled cut and then leaps forward and begins throwing simple boxing maneuvers at the Silent Bastion before jumping back and watching from afar. "This can't be... he's so powerful..." Kevryn says irritated. "I won't lose here, I'll destroy you!" (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 75,480) * Aaron thinks to himself."My attacks barely did anything...." He looks at Bastion, seeing his pain. Aaron growls, looking at the ethereal Bastion. Aaron steps through a rift appearing behind Bastion, as if time were slowing down, he pin points parts of this Bastion''s Soul, before dragging them to the center and then shoving his Staff into the small of his back, forcing him forwards a little, open for someone else to attack. ( 10 Sword Strikes 3 hit 12,186 ) * Silent Bastion looks at Aaron his face still appearing detached and emotionless, before dissapearing re-appearing infront of Kevryn "You have my attention" he flips the blade around his shoulder into a power spinning upwards drive sending Kevryn into the air and slicing him a few times before appearing above him and smashing his stomach with the hilt of the blade (all hit no stun 200,000 damage) * As silent Bastion brings down another swing at kevryn normal Bastion blocks with the pole as that was the only move he was fast enough to respond too "not today you don't" Bastion flicks the staff back pushing it against the ground vaulting at silent bastion shoving him back (10 dual tonfa strikes 7 hit 120,120) * Shin holds his swords close and lunges forward slashing at the strikes in attempts to protect Kevryn alongside then slashes multiple times before stopping and then placing his swords backwards and launching forward and cutting the Silent Bastion. "Darn it! This guy's really tough." (10 Dual Sword Strikes all miss) * Kevryn launches after the spatial manipulating Bastion and smacks it into the wall of the barrier and then lands a heavy uppercut against it's suplexes. "You're not as strong as you seem it appears. I guess I was worried for nothing, you're just a fast bastard." he says jumping back and then unleashing a punch that shatters the air. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 5 hit 94,350) * Aaron watches Bastion carefully. "Time to bring out my new technique..." He says under his breath. Aaron concentrates a portion of the air in front of him, as electricity crackles around his hands. Just then, a ball of dense concentrated Plasma appears, being a slight purple color. His eyes glow a cyan, as the ball of Plasma becomes super charged with a blue and eerie glow. In an instant, the wisp goes flying at Bastion. As it flies, he appears above Bastion, swinging at him sporadically. ( 1 Plasma Wisp miss, 9 Sword Strikes 4 hit 16,368) * Silent Bastion laughs slightly "It appears you are fighting hard, well it is time to see if fate takes your side. Pay attention to what you see or perhaps the way to free him of me will become clear. Be warned however your actions can both bolster and cripple my power" he clicks and there is a flash of light enveloping them. Mysterious flashforward: The festival of departing "Guys are you ok? helllllllloooooooooo anybody in there?" as the light fades they can hear clicking everyone with the exception of Kevryn are in a body they don't recognise as their own but it feels familiar to them. They seem to be in Chazke village next to obscenely large rock that seems like it has always been there becuase its a rock the village seems to be in preperation for a ceremony many of the mizuho clanswomen are in shrine garbs and children are playing raucously. Bastion is stood infront of them though he resembles the Bastion they faced in the web "Shin, Starr Kevryn man its been almost 15 years since i've last seen you all thanks for accepting my invite. Shin takes out his white scabbard and unsheathes a sword and slashes a bunch of times cutting up fruit and other foods with them falling onto nearby plates with Shin grabbing the sheath and sheathing the sword behin him before spinning it into his haramaki. "Woot. I wouldn't miss this for the world, where else could I ham it up? It's awesome you and the others came back after that Web of Time business. Is Alyra and the Trinity still about?" he asks looking around. The other Shin shakes his head but is unable to speak through the body by himself. He recognizes the sword the man he is seeing through using as his father's prized blade. Starr smiles at Bastion, happily."Thank you for inviting me and my family, it really means a lot to us. Sadly, Harmony had to stay home to take care of Chronos and Cosmos. For toddlers, they sure blow a lot of things up." He says, chuckling. From within the body, Aaron watches, before using his Soul Sense to look at himself from outside the body. He sees a 30 year old man with somewhat spiked black hair, and 5 o'clock shadow. He was somewhat tall as well. He was wearing a black cloak, with dark jeans, and a white tanktop, with a cyan gem glowing from his belt buckle. A young woman comes out of one of the huts being tailed by several of the onikoran children. "Hey now, this cake is for the celebration, you youngsters need to go play with the others." she said holding a large cake and setting it down on one of the tables. She had knee length black hair and big green eyes with a traditional Japanese white top and black dress skirt covering her. She also had a single sword strapped to her side. "Whew. Cakes are almost done, sorry father couldn't come Bastion, he's heading the Planet Trade Organization right now alongside Uncle Raditz." she explained before rushing off to stop a child from eating a pinecone. Out in space Kevryn in his late thirties watches a planet's Armageddon from above as several Hypermen destroyed the inhabitants. When he comes too and realizes where he is and sees everyone and everything around him including his armor that looks the same as his current only now adorned with a mark on his left chestplate that has a galaxy with the words "NPTO" across it and a black cape. Kevryn tares off the cape and begins moving towards his space shuttle with Raditz looking back. "Lord Kevryn, where are you going? The fireworks have just begun, or are you going down for some fun as usual?" he asked in a calm tone with a hint of laughter. "This is the tenth planet you'll destroy if you mess with it, leave it to the Hypermen." "Raditz, I'm going to Earth, there's something I need to do, prep the Space Pod for Light Speed." Kevryn says annoyed which makes Raditz confused. Monarch floats down from the tree he was sat on to join the group with Bastion. He has a long blue cloak made of ki that flows the the floor. Where his wings once were is just empty space. His mask is also missing but his dirty pink eyes remain, though he is immortal and forever young he somehow looks old, the scars and cracks covering his face along with the greying hair seem to really show he's aged. He seems to have a faint blue glow as well. From below the tree he was sat stands up a girl with Jet black hair and a black cloak similar to Monarchs, she however is wearing a golden circlet on her head. "It's fantastic to see you all once more, Starr you're strength amazes me compared to how it was when we met you certainly have become a strong warrior. Shin it's good to see you also, I dont believe you have met my ward. Gloria. Who has luckily taken a day off from her duties as Queen of Vegeta to spend the day with us." He smiles happily The girl in the black Cloak steps forward. "Good afternoon, Shin, Starr. I have heard an awful lot about you from Monarch, it's amazing to meet you at last after the stories Monarch told me." She smiles politely. "I'm very glad I found the time to be here though I couldn't possibly refuse an invitation from Bastion could I?" She smirks. "Vegeta can last one day without me." Monarch smiles "Yes I'm sure it can... It's just a shame Brocco can't be here... I shall accompany you to Vegeta Gloria and go pay him a visit when the party is over I think. It's the least I owe him after what I put him through..." He looks tired before breaking out a smile "Well enough of that, let's get to the fun shall we?" He says in a happy tone. "Panda, Monarch and even Gloria? Well this is great I'm sure Azmo would be happy to know you all came to the memorial. As for your father don't worry i know he is a busy man, I was just about to go pay my respects at the family grave if any wish to join me you may if not have fun and enjoy the prefestivities" Bastion clonks Shin on the top of the head "sorry Sheenas orders" Bastion turns around and starts heading towards the side of town a little girl with long white hair run up to him and tugs on his leg "oh allright you can come with me to Gwyn" he puts her on his shoulder "well im off" Shin nods and smiles rubbing his head. "Ah, I figured that much. She owes me a rematch however. Yamato and I are waiting for that day." Shin says with a big grin placing a hand on his sword. At this point Shin would normally begin to follow Bastion but he stops and holds his head. "Ack... what a headache... hmm?" he asks looking around and looking at his clothes including holding his cloak on one side. "Huh... hey, I'll see you guys in a bit." he says before taking off into the village. The Saiyan Pod nears Earth's Orbit as Kevryn recalls the memories of this body. "Ah... the Trinity of Flames are still causing mischief but are seemingly absent now from an outside force. If I'm the new head of the Neo Planet Trade Organization, then that must lead to other factors that are still occurring from this timeline before I separated from it during that event." Kevryn assumes as he crash lands onto the planet. The pod opens and he steps out putting on his Scouter and looking around. "This ball of mud... alright." Kevryn sees the power levels of the others not too far away. "They must be at Chazke. If that temporal bastard is up to something, he could be destroying us while we're in this illusion. I've got to wake everyone up." he says flying forward. Starr smiles to Monarch."Thank you Monarch, it's nice to see you like this, happy." Starr watches Bastion walk away, before following him. "Um, Bastion?" He says walking up to him and Gwyn."I was wondering if you needed help with anything." Aaron follows Starr."What's happening here....What is he doing.." He asks himself. Monarch smiles "It's nice to see you as well Starr, it certainly has been a long time. You're proud example of what our race can be. I've been much less antagonistic since Monarch and Zucana fused their consciousnesses together though I still go by Monarch just for convenience I am in essence a completely seperate entity, I have a lot to make up for in my past though. All the people I killed as Monarch, reviving the Saiyan people doesn't begin to make up for it. I will spend the rest of my immortal life attoning for my mistakes and seeing that their are people like you Starr. That makes me hopefully." Gloria is smiling strongly behind him as he begins to walk after Bastion. "He seems to really respect you Starr. As Queen of Vegeta I do agree that you are a fantastic example of the types of strong Saiyans we wish to be, compassionate but forceful. It really is a pleasure to meet you, Monarch has had only good things to say about you." Monarch calls back to her asking if she's coming. "Well I'll see you around Starr I'm going to accompany Bastion paying respects at the grave." She catches up with Monarch and Bastion as they head up to the memorial. "I appreciate the offer Starr but i'm going to go pray at the family grave you are welcome to join me if you wish if not then feel free to enjoy all the festivities this day offers." Bastion smiles noticing Gwynn hiding behind his head "oh yes you never met Gwyniviere did you? She is my daughter Gwyniviere this is Starr he is one of the gaurdians of the earth like i used to be" Gywniviere looks stary eyed "For real? wow thats so cool" Bastion laughs "don't mind her she is a sucker for hero characters" Bastion turns back around and heads for the grave Shin is back towards the edge of the lake observing himself in the pool of water. "This is weird... I don't have full control but... that's not me in the water." he says seeing his alternate self in the water but feeling like he's in his own body. "Something's wrong..." What you do could bolster or cripple my power. ''"I think I need to keep a close eye on Bastion, well, this world's Bastion. I'm alot stronger as well which can only mean he's just as strong as the thing we were fighting. I've got to be careful." he said to himself before throwing off the blue cloak and stretching his legs. "Here goes nothing." he said speeding back towards Bastion and the others. Panda nods and finishes setting up the party favors and food before wandering off into the crowd seeing Shin run past her. She questions it in her head but eventually sees Bastion leaving and decides to tag along with them. "Bastion, wait up, I'm coming to." she says catching up with them and then fixing her sword in her belt. "The party is going off splendidly, there's so many folks here!" she says with a small smile and pokes at Gwyn's nose having her hide around her father with Panda playing a form of 'peek-a-boo' with her having the young girl laugh. Kevryn lands just behind Shin as he's about to take off. "Kai, wait." ''Kai? Hmph, that must be his name in this world. He rushes after the dragon boy and catches him stopping him along the path. "Listen, I know you had to at least get a hold of yourself in this world, if not at least hear me out." Kevryn begins explaining that the fight they were part of must be detached from this world but then looks around him before saying he has a plan. "The others will come soon, I've never been one to be able to suppress my Ki, so listen quickly." Starr smiles at the small girl."It's very nice to meet you Gwyniviere, you remind me of Annabelle when she was younger." He looks back at Bastion."I'd be honored to. I always try to go to different graves to give my love and remorse for the fallen." He looks back at Gwyniviere.You know Gwyn, I feel a strong power inside of you and that's the power of love. Never lose sight for those you care for, you'll be stronger that way." He smiles at her, warmly."Shall we go now Bastion?" Aaron looks at Gwyn."That's Gwyniviere...I didn't know she was Bastion's daugther...Or...Or is she?" He follows them. Monarch and Gloria both begin to look uncomfortable. "Gloria, go check that out we wouldn't want any disturbances and I wouldn't want to cause alarm by suddenly disappearing. You can handle whatever it is just try and keep it away from the festival." He whispers to Gloria as they become aware of Kevryns presence. "Yes father." She responds. "You make sure everyone here stays safe should I fail. Not that I intend to." She says with a smirk as she disappears. Monarch turns back to Starr and Bastion. "Sorry Gloria has to make an important call I doubt she'll be long." He says as they continue to walk. "You know Gwyniviere I used to be a super hero. Butterfly man was my name. I used to have huge wings and everything. It really was a sight. Me and my partner Tacoman used to kick bad guy butt all day long. A shame Toko couldn't make it really." Gloria appears by Kevryn and Shin. "Who are you and what are you doing here Saiyan?" She says bluntly and directly to Kevryn. "And no messing around as Queen of Vegeta I have the right to kill you here on the spot should I think you're a threat to the people here." She says threateningly. She then notices Shin and pulls back a bit. "Wait. Shin, who is this man? What are you doing with him? Why is he here?" "yeah it is but him and Rika have become guardians in hell but she knows very well the misadventures of tacoman and monarch, don't worry about Gloria she is a queen i know business pops up some times." They get to the graves a few Mizuho warriors are there before them who move away bowing slightly Bastion and Gwyninaviere kneel before a set of graves labeled Annabelle Allara, Estelle Allara and Tsuname Mizuho "I hope otherworld is treating you well, Annabelle is doing great her and Dicchio have finally found their own place and have their own little bundle of fire and fighting instinct. She is called Cauli she reminds me of how Sheena to be" the Mizuho clans women poor a few servings of sake "take some if you want" he holds the it up like a toast "to the memory of those lost we drink in their memory" Shin simply shuts his eyes and activates 'Knight of the Wind speeding off quickly and unfollowable heading towards the path Bastion and the others went down. Shin returns to his normal sped and holds his chest over his heart gripping his shirt and part of his chest. Don't think about it... don't think about it... just close your senses, sight, sound, everything... only for a moment... Shin stopped after he sensed the others were close but he remained on the path just out of their sight and placed his hands over his ears and held his breath closing his eyes. Why did I agree to this...?